


【锤基】双昇（pwp/一锤双基/OOC/一发完）

by Thorki_xiaohao



Series: Thorki为主的文 [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 一锤二基, 双loki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_xiaohao/pseuds/Thorki_xiaohao
Summary: 注意警告，不能接受请马上退出，别给自己找不痛快警告：一锤双基，道具play，水仙情节，未成年性爱提及，OOC，非常OOC，重度OOC，颜射，吃精，OOC，非常OOC，重度OOC，谨慎下拉！





	【锤基】双昇（pwp/一锤双基/OOC/一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 准备好了就来吧=-=

** 警告：一锤双基，道具play，水仙情节，未成年性爱提及，OOC，非常OOC，重度OOC，颜射，吃精， **

 

**OOC，非常OOC，重度OOC，谨慎下拉！**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**准备好了就来吧=-=**

 

 

 

 

        Thor在黑暗中醒来，脑子出乎意料地清醒。

 

自从五年前父亲母亲在那场空难中出事后，Thor总是会在黑夜中突然醒来，而且清醒无比，有时甚至无法再次入睡。

 

 

直到这两个名为Loki的‘弟弟’来到他的身边，他们就像是Thor的守护精灵，只要有他们在Thor就远离了深夜惊醒的困扰，每一夜都能安然入睡至天明，一直到两个小坏蛋用一些奇怪的方法将他唤醒。

 

 

而此时，他的两臂都是空的，本应枕在其上的两个小宝贝已经没了踪影。

 

 

Thor闭着眼想了想，起身走出了房门，空旷的主卧让他回想起了自己一人的那段短暂又痛苦的日子。

 

 

父母的离开让才刚满18的Thor不得不面对公司的各种琐事，来自董事会的压力和各方亲戚的‘关爱’让Thor几乎被压垮，他多次想要不顾一切地离开一走了之，是被领养没多久的幼弟拯救了他。

 

 

这个名叫Loki的弟弟是母亲在一次参观中泛滥的同情心的产物，他被带回来时Thor已经17了，母亲笑眯眯地告诉自己从今天起这个5岁的小孩就是自己的弟弟时Thor以为父母疯了。

 

 

过大的年龄差让他无法待见这位弟弟，这个年纪的少年总是反感那些幼稚且犯人的幼儿，幸好这个弟弟还有些自知之明，没有来烦这个明显不喜欢自己的哥哥。两人就这么度过了平淡且冷漠的一年，在Thor满18岁的生日过完两个月后，父母便去世了，只留下感情不深的兄弟两。

 

 

在他无助地想要签下财产转移的说明书时，小小的Loki在深夜中推开了书房的门，Thor压下心中的烦躁，「别来烦我。」小家伙瑟缩了一下，似乎是被Thor严肃的语气吓到了，泪眼盈眶地缩回了门后，只留一只怯生生的绿眼睛盯着Thor。

 

 

Thor本不想理他，等他自己怕了就会离开了。但这小东西也挺倔强，Thor不理他他也不离开，还趁着Thor没有注意自己的时候一点点向前挪动，等Thor注意到时，小小的人已经挪到了只比他矮一个头的桌子面前，一只小手轻轻地放在了他紧握成拳的手上。

 

 

冰凉的小手唤回了Thor的思绪。

 

 

Thor有些惊讶地看向Loki，月光下的Loki眼眶中满是泪水，仿佛下一秒就会滴落，在Thor终于看向他后，猛地一扑，紧紧地搂住了Thor的脖颈。小脸埋进温热的颈窝，湿润的泪水直接流到了Thor的皮肤上，被泪水碰到的皮肤是那么地烫，跟被灼烧了一样。

 

 

「呜……哥哥，哥哥……」细小的声音从肩窝传出，颤抖的Loki抓紧了Thor身后的衣服，带着哭音的呼唤在当时狠狠地击中了Thor的心，明明平时在见面的时候也会叫上一声哥哥，但此刻的呼唤却与截然不同。

 

 

是啊，他怎么会忘了呢？他是哥哥，这个小家伙能够依靠的只有自己了，如果连他都放弃了的话，Loki就真的无依无靠了。

 

 

「Loki……乖，哥哥在，哥哥会保护你的，不会让你一个人的……」Thor的兄长责任心突然在此时爆发到了极点，怀中的幼弟重新唤醒了他大男子的一面，下定决心不论多么艰难也要撑下去。

 

 

于是他就这么凭借着一股不能让Loki无依无靠的想法撑了下来，在一年内搞定了所有对他不满的人，稳稳地坐在了董事长的宝座上。

 

 

而另一名LOKI，就是在这个时候到来的。

 

 

那天，Thor忙碌了一天回到家，想着趁着休假带Loki出去玩一玩，小东西应该没有去过游乐园，他可以带他去一趟，好好地陪一陪他。这么打算的Thor，却在回家后从管家口中得知Loki有一位‘客人’。

 

 

好奇的他走进大厅，却只见到了一个熟悉的身影。一头凌乱的黑发不知多久没有清洗，油腻的发丝似乎是掺了尘，有些灰蒙蒙的感觉，身上穿着一件白色衬衫，皱巴巴的布料像是破布一样地挂在瘦削的人身上，不知洗了多少次的牛仔裤已经发白，衣服和裤子都小了许多，露出了纤细的手腕和脚踝，肉眼可见的地方有不少伤口，有些还延伸进了衣服中，不难想象衣服下会有多少伤口。

 

 

沙发上的人听到声音后抬头看向了他，熟悉的绿色闯进Thor眼中，几日不见的面庞瘦得凹陷进去，更加突显了少年原本就高的颧骨，下巴比原来还要尖，整个人比几天前瘦了整整一大圈。

 

 

Thor吓坏了，怎么会这样？他也没收到消息说Loki生病了啊？怎么会在几天之内瘦成这个样子？他大步走向那个看起来被吓坏了的Loki，单膝跪在了他的面前，正好与还在长身子的男孩视线齐平。大手探上他的额头，「Loki你怎么了？生病了吗？要不要我找班医生来给你看看？」

 

 

「我……」沙哑的声音吓了Thor一跳，Loki的声音一直是很尖细的幼儿音，有时候会显得奶味十足很是可爱的那种，在高兴的时候叫的哥哥是非常好听的，但此时Loki的声音听起来就像是被砂纸擦过嗓子一样，难道是大声哭喊过？

 

 

Thor心疼死了，还没等他说完就直接把人抱进了怀中，大手轻拍他的后背，手拍上去的时候他甚至都能摸到身后的根根分明的骨头了，「天啊，我只是几天没时间照顾你，你怎么就变得那么憔悴了。」

 

 

捧起瘦得令人心疼的脸颊，拇指摩挲眼下的皮肤，几乎是直接摸到骨头的感觉让海蓝色的眼中满是心疼，「你都不好好吃饭的吗？怎么会瘦成这样，真的是让人心疼死了。」鼻尖埋入那头脏发中，也不嫌弃地在头顶的发旋上吻了吻，「而且脏兮兮的，待会我让人给你放水好好地洗洗，洗完就可以吃饭了，你绝对得多吃点，就算吃不下也不能不吃，知道吗？」

 

 

怀中的人小小地点了点头，一只手紧紧揪住Thor的西装，手上的伤口让Thor更心疼了，「你这是怎么弄的？怎么会有那么多伤口？」解开衬衫袖子的纽扣，袖子向上撩起，更多的伤口暴露出来，Thor的眼神不自觉地暗了下去。

 

 

到底是怎么一回事？

 

 

「啊……哥哥，你回来了！」一个熟悉的声音在门口响起，拿着医疗箱的Loki一脸惊喜的站在门口，快步跑上来趴上了Thor宽厚的背。

 

 

Thor一脸迷惑，「这是……Loki？？！」

 

 

两个声音同时回答了他。

 

 

「嗯……」

 

 

「怎么了，哥哥？」

 

 

Thor更加不解了，「这是怎么回事？」语气中带着些威严，看来不知不觉间他已经被董事长这个职位给影响了，两个长相一样的男孩都被吓到了，低下了头不敢直视他。

 

 

最后那名坐在沙发上的男孩先开了口，「……我是LOKI，是Loki的双胞胎哥哥。」Thor一听他的名字，更不明白了，「怎么你也叫Loki？」

 

 

另一边的Loki握住了哥哥的手，「我们都是Loki，我们只有一个名字，所以他是LOKI，我也是Loki。」

 

 

好吧，勉强清楚了面前这个长得和Loki几乎一样的男孩是Loki原本的双胞胎哥哥，LOKI。

 

 

「那你的双胞胎哥哥LOKI怎么会在这里？」头疼地揉了揉太阳穴，他感觉自己皮肤下的青筋在隐隐跳动，长期工作的疲惫加上此时让人头疼的现状，今天真是糟透了。

 

 

这回是Loki先回答了他，「LOKI他……在妈妈来带我走之前，就被另一家人给领走了。」失落的小表情让Thor心疼得不行，赶紧抱住安抚。还要假装没有留意到另一边看过来的羡慕的眼光。

 

 

Loki被哥哥抱住，想赶紧说出自己刚刚听到的，「哥哥，LOKI他……」但另一个相似的声音打断了他，「Loki！别说。」他不想在这个好看的大哥哥面前坦露自己，尤其是那些本来就不光彩的事情……

 

 

Thor也察觉出了事情的不对，由LOKI手脚上的伤口，加上Loki刚刚说的，不难猜出LOKI在那个家庭中遭受了什么待遇，但他不是什么善神，并不能照顾到每一个悲惨的孩子。

 

 

可那张脸……Thor盯着那张和Loki几乎一样的脸，他实在没办法放下心说不管，而且这孩子眼中有Loki没有的高傲，或许这就是他为什么不让Loki说出来的原因吧。

 

 

又是个令人心疼不已的小家伙。

 

 

在心中默默地叹了口气，Thor伸出另一只手将LOKI搂进了怀中，「既然那家人对你不好，那你要不要做我弟弟？」

 

 

于是LOKI就留了下来。

 

 

 

 

机灵鬼怪的LOKI和乖巧听话的Loki碰在了一起，总是会有些令人哭笑不得的小恶作剧，但却很清楚地知道分寸，从没有做出会让Thor大发雷霆的事情，Thor也就随他们去了。

 

 

后来他们不知道从哪得知Thor有半夜惊醒后就再也睡不着的毛病，两人手牵着手走进了Thor房间，一左一右地枕着Thor的臂膀，两只小手在他的胸前紧握着彼此，慢慢地睡着了。也就是自那天以后，只要有这两个小东西在，Thor就不会再半夜惊醒了。

 

 

不知不觉，已经12年了 啊。Thor走到两人的房门前，本来两人和Thor睡，按理来说是不需要房间的，但Thor还是为他们准备了一个房间，虽然很少用到就是了。

 

 

房中传来悉悉索索的声音，如果他没听错的话还能听到一些细碎的呻吟……

 

 

推开房门，两双相同的眼睛一齐看向了他，一双眼中满是恶作剧后的欣喜，在Thor进来后开心地张开了双手，

 

 

「Thor！」LOKI对Thor的到来总是很欢喜，他是两人中鬼点子最多的，大部分的恶作剧都是由他起的头，同时也是两人中嘴巴最甜的，总是甜甜的笑容配上喜欢骗人的小嘴，是个让人又爱又恨的家伙。

 

 

刚刚的细碎呻吟是由躺在大床上的Loki发出来的，看向他的腿间就能明白为何会发出这样的声音，混着情欲的泪水，妖惑般的绿眸看着Thor，「哥哥……」Loki在见到Thor的时候脸上的红色又加深了一分，两人中他是比较内向的那一个，但其实坏点子也不少，只不过喜欢跟在LOKI身后进一步加深恶作剧，经常被LOKI笑闹说是一个闷骚的家伙。

 

 

接住扑向自己的LOKI，避开了凑上来要吻自己的唇，挺立的鼻尖直接蹭上LOKI耳后敏感的皮肤，炽热的气息逗得LOKI咯咯直笑，「今天怎么跑出来玩了？」LOKI心满意足地搂住Thor的头，脸颊蹭蹭金色的短发，「你睡得那么熟，哪舍得打扰你。」

 

 

骗人。

 

 

这个小骗子明明知道自己没有他们两在身边的话一觉睡到天亮的可能性低得可怕，却还说离开时因为怕吵醒自己？以前和Loki一起半夜把自己舔硬坐在自己身上动的还不知道是谁呢。

 

 

LOKI也知道这种话哄不住Thor，薄薄的唇微微撅了起来，「我和Loki都好难受，你看。」边说边抓着Thor的手摸向自己的身下，已经湿润的臀缝也不知道是润滑液还是体液，早已被Thor操烂的菊穴十分轻易地就吞下了他的两指，手指在肠壁上扣弄的感觉让LOKI忍不住发出声音，狡黠的眼中混入了情欲的颜色，一下软倒在Thor的怀中。

 

 

轻车熟路地找到熟悉的前列腺，指间绕着敏感的腺体打转，在周围的穴肉上轻轻按压，就是不直接给予刺激。LOKI被他的动作闹得难受，不服气地抓住了Thor硬如磐石的性器，「你明明……嗯，明明也硬了！」

 

 

在手心勃勃跳动的柱体像是什么下了情咒的物品，仅仅是握在手中都让LOKI像是被下了咒了人一样，满脑子只想着怎么伺候这个狰狞的大家伙。Thor似乎看穿了他的想法，将插在他里面的手指抽出，沾满淫液的手指轻抚LOKI的薄唇，红艳的唇上沾着自己淫液的样子让Thor的性器又狠狠跳动了一下，握着它的LOKI发出了轻笑声，伏进了Thor的腿间。

 

 

感受着LOKI又湿又热的口腔以及灵活的舌头带来的高超技巧，Thor突然有了一种恍然如梦的感觉。

 

 

他收养LOKI是在12年前，但他们的关系变成这样，是在三年前。

 

 

是什么让他们变成这个样子的呢？

 

 

Thor似乎又回到了那个夜晚。

 

 

 

 

最开始，只是LOKI。

 

 

 

 

睡梦中的Thor下身被什么东西舔舐，除了被包含入口腔的性器外其他地方都暴露在夜晚的凉风中，刺激的感觉让他瞬间清醒了，惊愕地抬起头却发现埋首在自己胯间的人竟然是……

 

 

「LOKI？」Thor的声音不自觉地大了许多，还在含着他的人马上吐出了他的性器，伸出手来捂住了他的嘴，「嘘——别吵醒Loki。」细小的气音带着少年特有的清香，直到LOKI吻上来Thor才感觉出他口中的腥香，混合在一起简直淫靡无比。

 

 

Thor推开LOKI，「你他妈的发什么疯？」虽然在气头上，但Thor还记得睡在另一只臂膀中的Loki，尽量小声又不失气势地问着。

 

 

直到现在Thor都还清楚地记得当时LOKI翻了个白眼，「我没有发疯，我喜欢你，Thor，不是弟弟对兄长的喜欢，是那种想和你结为一体，想让你插死的我喜欢！」最后的话LOKI几乎是咬着牙说完的，刚刚为了方便他就是整个人跨坐在Thor身上的，此时全身最饱满的臀部正紧紧地贴着Thor早就被舔得发疼的阴茎，小幅度的摆动腰肢，让敏感的穴口蹭上还淌着水的龟头。

 

 

LOKI的手撑在Thor的头旁，膝盖十分有技巧地压住了Thor的手掌，而Thor的另一只手被熟睡的Loki枕着，如果动了的话肯定会吵醒他……另一只手握住了有着蓬勃生命力的粗大，浅浅地压低腰部，又在陷入一点后起来，不让他享受多余的快感。

 

 

「LOKI……停下，我可以当做什么都没有发生过……」Thor的话还没说完就被LOKI猛地一坐打断了，性器有一半没入了LOKI的后穴中，紧致的后穴被撕裂的感觉并不好受，LOKI整个人都僵在了Thor身上，指甲深深扣入Thor肩膀的肌肉中，疼痛让他的眼中充满了生理泪水，不服输的小混蛋瞪着一双被泪水浸泡的双眼，「这样，你还要叫我停下吗？Thor？」

 

 

Thor难以置信地看着他，「你……」

 

 

「我好喜欢你，Thor，如果今天以后要被赶出去我也认了，我一定要好好地，满足一次我的性幻想。」他俯下身，经常吐出谎言的双唇紧贴着他的耳，涂了毒药的双唇吐出淫靡且罪恶的话语，「Thor，我亲爱的哥哥，你终于，终于在我的身体里了。」

 

 

那双眼中是他从未见过的疯狂，「我都、我都不记得什么时候开始的了，每天晚上我都会梦到你，你就像现在这样，插在我的身体里面。」蛇信一样的舌快速地舔了一下他的唇，「我快疯了，你从以前就对Loki那么好，就连我都是沾了Loki的光才能留在这里……」

 

 

「我好嫉妒他。」LOKI就着被撕裂的穴口中留出的血液，缓慢地摆动起腰肢，有了润滑后，抽插变得容易，随着一下下的抽插，粗长的性器也一点点地进入到了深处，直到被肉刃一点点刺开的小穴完整地吞下肉棒。

 

 

「啊、哈啊……我要、我要破坏你们……Thor，在尝过了这个LOKI之后，你还有……唔——」似乎是插到了某处，LOKI的身体都绷了起来，脸上突然泛起诡异的红色，「你还有办法，去面对那个Loki吗？」

 

 

说完没有理会Thor的反应，而是自己开始上上下下地动了起来，每一下似乎都会插过刚刚那个让他变得奇怪的点，LOKI的身子已经由最开始的僵硬变成了现在的软若无骨，下身的阴茎也重新站了起来，随着LOKI的动作晃动着，拍打着自己的小腹。

 

 

性器在紧致的小穴中进出变得越发容易，透明的肠液被大力地抽插打成白色的碎沫，聚集在红艳的穴口处。淫靡的画面无人有心去欣赏，LOKI正在Thor的阴茎上奋力操弄自己，让阴茎每一下插入都能插过前列腺；Thor被愈发紧热的小穴吸得发热，每一次LOKI坐下来时肠肉都会紧紧地收缩一下，电流一样的刺激从尾椎骨传到大脑，炸成快感的绚烂烟火。

 

 

Thor紧咬牙关，不让自己的声音打扰到就在臂弯中沉睡的Loki。但LOKI偏不让他如愿，刻意压低的气音勾着Thor脑中那根筋，「Thor，Thor……你真的好大，我、我会被你插坏的，呼……你会心疼我吗？嗯？我，啊啊……我的Thor哥哥……」

 

 

Thor皱着眉，压下涌上喉的低吼，「LOKI……」

 

 

看着Thor这个样子，LOKI觉得自己快要到了，他的性幻想在今夜实现，计划的顺利远远超出了他的意料，现在他只需要完成最后的一件事，他的人生就无憾了。

 

 

LOKI加快了摆动臀部的速度，丰满的臀部拍打在Thor腿上的感觉简直就是火上浇油。红肿的穴口已经不再流血，贪婪地吞吃着粗大的阴茎。高潮时候的肉穴紧紧地吮吸着肉茎，湿软的肠壁挤压坚硬如铁的性器，想要榨出其中的精华。

 

 

「嗯，哈……Thor，给我，射给我，嗯啊啊——我，我……哈啊啊啊——」大量的精液浇灌在热情的肠壁上，从铃口处射出的白浊打在了前列想上，高潮的时间被硬生拉长，LOKI几乎翻起白眼，激烈的初夜把他所有的精力给消耗完了。

 

 

射精的快感褪去后Thor才意识到自己做了什么——因为怕吵醒Loki，他任由LOKI‘强奸’了自己。

 

 

Shit.

 

 

满足后的LOKI懒洋洋地趴在Thor的胸肌上，嘴角带着餍足的笑容，「我还让你满意吗？亲爱的Thor？」

 

 

「LOKI……你知道你做了什么吗？」Thor沉重的心情无法宣泄，就好像一直以来自己的坚持是个笑话，此刻还变成了泡沫，消散无踪。

 

 

LOKI下巴端上Thor的胸，「我当热知道啊~我还知道……」柔软的身子前倾，甜蜜的毒从那双唇中吐出——

 

 

「我还知道你其实一直都想要我们。」

 

 

在Thor因惊愕的视线中狡黠地笑了笑，「你一直都因为Loki的纯真而下不了手，真可怜，就在怀里却不能吃到嘴里。」纤长的手指抚过金发，拨开被汗水浸湿后贴在额上的那几缕调皮发丝，「不过没关系……我可以随便你玩，Thor，我没有那么弱，我也是LOKI，我们有同样的脸……」绿眼睛突然掺入了一丝悲伤，「你也会喜欢我的，对吗？」

 

 

然后Thor就沦陷在了那双眸中，落入了LOKI甜蜜的陷阱，成为了他情感的奴隶。

 

 

 

 

思绪被下身突来的刺激拉了回来，低下头，被生理泪水泡得眼眶发红的LOKI正不满地瞪着他，Thor歉意地笑笑后才满意地给了他一个深喉，被肥大的龟头刺开的喉咙条件反射地收缩，爽得Thor头皮一阵发麻。

 

 

被冷落在床上的Loki咬着下唇看着两人间的互动，不甘心地也想凑上前去舔舐哥哥的性器，刚凑到一边就被LOKI看穿了想法，坏心眼的LOKI把手上的遥控器开到了最大，趴在Thor腿边的Loki马上就趴倒在健壮的大腿上，跟着呻吟一起外流的热气喷在下方的阴囊上，本就在射精边缘徘徊的阴茎直接射在了LOKI的口中，来不及吞咽的精液从被撑开的嘴角缓缓流下。

 

 

一边的Loki也在穴中的玩具剧烈的震动下达到了高潮，成股的精液射在Thor的小腿上，迷离的眼神贪婪地盯着LOKI的嘴角，在肉棒离开后马上凑上前去舔掉他来不及吃下的白浊。

 

 

Thor看着忘我地将舌头纠缠在一起的两人，曾经最纯真的Loki变成现在这幅淫荡的样子，又是什么时候？

 

 

哦对，是在同一年的夏天。

 

 

 

 

Thor和LOKI的关系秘密进行了几个月后，还在上学的双胞胎迎来了高中生涯的第一个暑假。自从收养LOKI后就一直亲密无间的两人也在这个暑假第一次吵架，现在想起来，或许是LOKI的嫉妒心理在得到Thor后又不能炫耀的憋屈中爆发了出来把，恶狠狠地嘲笑了Loki后又毫不客气地指出他说过有好感的那个金发碧眼的肌肉校草，告诉他那个校草根本对他没意思，是自己的原因他才会搭理Loki的。

 

 

双胞胎在学校的打扮截然不同，总是穿着深色且打扮得一丝不苟的LOKI和总是低调地穿着普通T恤加大框眼镜的Loki，如果不是名字和姓氏都一样的话完全不会有人想到这两人是一对兄弟。

 

 

打扮后的LOKI总能吸引到一些同样出众的人，不仅是交友还是追求者，无一不是人群中的佼佼者。但长期默默无闻的Loki就没有被人发现，一块深藏的璞玉被身外的灰色石头给遮挡得滴水不漏，无人发觉。

 

 

但两人的关系格外地好，几乎可以说是无话不谈，Loki在对那个校草有好感的下一刻就是将这个消息告诉LOKI，而很不巧地，那个校草曾追求过LOKI。当时正处情人节，告白的人多得像是雨水一样，两人也就没有放在心上，直到Loki拿出了他的照片，LOKI才想起来，但又害怕伤害到Loki，所以没有把这件事说出来。没想到最后竟变成了一把用来攻击Loki的利剑。

 

 

同样的绿眼睛被受伤的情绪填满，Loki推开了他，跑了出去，直到天色变暗都没有回来。

 

 

本来LOKI也不需要担心他的下落，在他离开大宅的时候保镖们定会悄悄跟上去，按理来说是不会出什么事的。但他就是忍不住去担心Loki是不是出了什么意外？几乎没有朋友的弟弟会去哪里？他能去哪里？

 

 

高悬的心最后在Thor归来后放了下来，「保镖说他去我公司附近的公寓那边了，今晚应该会在那边住。」

 

 

来到他们房间的Thor俯下身在他额头上吻了吻，又把他抱进怀里轻拍背后安抚，「吵架了？」LOKI埋进熟悉的味道中，「谁让他那么经不起说的，那个校草本来就不是什么好东西，据说还玩赛车……最讨厌这种纨绔子弟了，连追我都不敢光明正大的追，就算Loki真的和他在一起，肯定也是偷偷摸摸的地下恋情！」

 

 

说得激动的他没有注意到Thor的眼眸暗了暗，「所以你就用那校草刺激他了？」

 

 

「我哪知道他那么经不起挑拨！我说出来还不是为了他好！」LOKI面不改色地撒着谎，熟悉他的Thor才不会上当，「你这嘴巴，就算真的是为了他好，也把他伤到了。」LOKI眯着眼睛看向Thor，「你的意思就是我嘴巴坏咯？」Thor笑笑。在撅起的嘴角上亲了一下，「你的嘴可是出了名的毒，不然这银舌头的外号是白来的吗？」两只手指探进那张能说会道的嘴中，夹住又软又滑的小舌头嬉笑着。

 

 

Thor已经记不得那天的欲火是谁先点燃的了，只记得后来两人在房中金色的沙发上翻云覆雨时，赶回来的Loki一脸难以置信的表情。

 

 

三人都愣住了，Thor和LOKI都没有想到Loki会从那边回来，Loki更是不可能会想到双胞胎兄长和最尊敬的养兄搞到了一起，呆呆地站在原地一动不动。

 

 

最先回过神的是LOKI，缠在Thor腰身上的双腿突然收紧，原本已经抽出大半的阴茎因为他的动作重新插进了最深处，撞在了前列腺上，强烈的快感让LOKI收紧了肠穴，被快感冲过的两人发出呻吟，Thor怎么忍得住这种主动的勾引？重新猛烈抽插了起来。

 

 

Loki不敢相信自己眼睛，他的两个哥哥此时正在他们最喜欢的沙发上做着下流的事情，他的亲哥哥LOKI满脸潮红的样子就像是一个被操得发骚的娼妓，四肢并用地缠着他的养兄，嘴里说着淫荡的语言。小麦色的强壮身躯压在白皙的身体上，被淫秽的画面带来的冲击给冲晕了头脑的Loki慢慢抬起脚，走向了他们……

 

 

 

 

阴茎再次被握住，这次打断他的还是他的小谎话精，唇舌并用地服务着他的阴茎，嘴中模糊不清地说着，「在想什么呢？今天怎么老是心不在焉的。」Thor揉了揉那头总是打理的一丝不苟的黑发，「没有，只是觉得今天宝贝们不带我玩了，有些受伤。」LOKI被他可怜兮兮的语气给逗笑了，稍微施力撸动了几下手里重新硬起来的大肉棒，「现在就带你玩了，好好享受吧。」

 

 

没想到Thor阻止了他，拉起了还被穴中的玩具折磨的Loki，「这个宝贝比较可怜，我还是先疼爱他吧。」边说边抓住留在体外的手柄，拉出了还在高频振动的按摩棒，插进了快感堆积得快要爆炸的后穴。

 

 

刚拔出按摩棒的肉穴糜烂成一团软肉，分泌的肠液方便了Thor的长驱直入，Loki发出了尖叫般的呻吟，一旁的LOKI只能干瞪着眼生气。

 

 

Thor抓着跪趴在床上的人，双手钳着纤细的腰肢，下身的阴囊啪啪地打在沾不知是润滑剂还是肠液的透明液体上，没几下被拍击的地方就变得通红，痛麻的臀部加上被肏得酥麻的肠壁，Loki口中的呻吟早已不成语句，「啊、嗯呀……哥哥……啊啊、疼……哈啊，停啊啊……」

 

 

LOKI羡妒地咬着下唇，刚才玩弄Loki的时候他的下身已经有些发硬，在挑逗Thor的时候他甚至都能感觉到自己的后穴已经主动准备好了润滑的体液，就等Thor的大家伙插进来一捅为快，结果他竟然不顾自己去肏刚满足过的Loki！

 

 

生气的LOKI看着被养兄干得只得呀呀直叫的Loki，看着自己垂涎的紫红阳具在殷红的肉穴中进进出出，肉穴的每一寸皱褶都被阳具撑开，抽插间穴口处的体液被捣成白沫，渍渍的水声从交合的位置传来，听得LOKI一阵口干舌燥，恨不得上前去舔舐沾在大肉棒上的体液。

 

 

两只手指摸上了自己的后穴，双腿呈M字地大张开，悬挂在半空，「嗯……啊啊，Thor……啊、不够，哈啊啊……」

 

 

LOKI是声音吸引了Thor，看过去后发现他的小捣蛋精竟寂寞德玩起了自己，失笑出声，伸出了两只手指‘帮忙’。

 

 

「呀啊！别……啊啊——」突然插入的两只粗指毫不客气地整根没入，习惯了粗暴性爱的穴肉贪婪地吮吸着这两根不讲理的手指，长期锻炼造成的粗糙茧子擦上敏感的前列腺，恶意地挤压周围的穴肉，爽得LOKI几乎翻起白眼，被两人的手指给玩弄到泄出。

 

 

Thor一边摆动腰肢肏着闷软的Loki，另一边两只手指和LOKI的两只手指在他的肉穴里面纠缠，带着他自己玩弄自己的敏感点，两人此起彼伏的呻吟大大地安抚了Thor半夜醒来后发现他们不在身边的怨气，双手绕到Loki的胸前去揉搓两颗早已挺立的红缨。

 

 

LOKI被自己和Thor的手指一起肏着，在看到Thor捏住Loki的乳头时被快感填满的大脑挤出了一丝位置给突来的坏心思，空闲的另一只手握住了Loki垂在半空中随着Thor的动作晃荡的阴茎，粗暴地搓弄起来。

 

 

「啊！不、LOKI！啊啊——别……不行，不行了啊啊……停下，哥哥！哈啊啊……」身上的三点被两位兄长一同玩弄，穴内的肉棒突然加快速度，每一下都会重重地撞在前列腺上，乳头被Thor揉搓得肿大通红，阴茎也被有些发疼，也不知道是硬得疼还是因为LOKI粗暴却不失技巧的动作。

 

 

过多的快感吞噬了Loki，很快他就在两人的攻略下高声哭叫着射了出来，白色的精液溅了LOKI一手，被他笑着涂抹到了自己的乳头上，就这着白色的黏滑液体玩起了自己的乳头。

 

 

Thor深呼吸，强压下被收缩的穴肉夹得想要射精的欲望，拔出了自己的肿胀的阴茎，手指带着LOKI的手指一起抽出来，对准那个柔软的蜜穴插了进去！

 

 

「啊啊啊！哈……Thor！嗯……」肠壁被伞状的头部猛地擦过，直直撞在了深处的前列腺上，接着快速的大操大干直接夺走了LOKI的理智，全身只剩下吮吸着肉棒的后穴还有感觉。

 

 

「慢点……Thor，慢……嗯啊——停啊啊……」瘙痒了许久的肉穴突然被快速地肏干，Thor总是将龟头插到最深，感受LOKI因为敏感点被擦过而剧烈收缩的肉穴挤压带来的舒爽，小坏蛋带着哭腔的呻吟能把人的魂都勾没，更不用说刚肏完Loki的Thor了。粗大的性器一直在射精的边缘徘徊，只因为想看这个小混蛋被肏到射出来而一直憋着。

 

 

LOKI最后还是受不了这种疯狂的肏弄，尽数射到了自己的肚皮上，还有少许飞到了胸前，与刚才他涂抹在自己胸上的属于Loki的东西混在了一起。

 

 

Thor嘶吼着拔出了阴茎，肥圆的头部贴上LOKI的脸狠狠地蹭了几下后全部射了出来，浓稠的白浆一股又一股地射在了LOKI的脸上、发上、胸上。

 

 

另一边休息够的Loki凑过来，伸出舌头为Thor清理顶端还淌着精液的小孔，末了还在半硬的阴茎头上轻轻地亲了一下，就转身去舔舐LOKI脸上的精液。肉粉色的小舌伸出来，一点点舔掉粘稠的精液，像是两只可爱的奶猫在互相梳理毛发一样地可爱。

 

 

如果不是那两具身体布满了情欲的痕迹的话。

 

 

将LOKI身上的浊液舔干净后，Loki爱惜地吻住了胞兄的唇，嘴中发出细小的呻吟。疲惫的两人在交换了一个深吻后都闭上了眼睛，沉沉睡去。

 

 

 

 

——END——

 

 


End file.
